koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiki/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Shiki. Warriors All-Stars *"The enemy has fallen to my hand." *"You won't get in my way again, will you." *"My strength is unmatched. I shall be the warrior to wipe the darkness from this world." *"Seems like the enemy has some measure of skill." *"We don't have time to be wasting it here!" *"Things can't end like this. Retreating." *"Huh. This is how things should be." *"Most impressive. I will rely on that strength going forward." *"Impressive. So this is the extent of your power?" *"It looks like you are exhausted. Don't push yourself too hard." *"Fighting beyond your means will only hold us back. If you need a break, take one." *"Thank you for coming to my aid. It seems all I do is get saved by you." *"My apologies for the trouble." *"You want to get in my way? Then I will eradicate you." *"In respect to that strength, I will retreat. For now." *"Tamaki, retreat at once. If you can't, I will be forced to crush you." *"Tamaki... I will stop you, you'll see." *"Setsuna. If you can't defeat me, you can't become king." *"You've become stronger. The next time, though, I will defeat you." *"Your valor burns so bright, Master Zhao Yun." *"Impressive, Master Zhao Yun. Such deeds will surely be remembered for generations to come." *"Master Zhao Yun!" *"How fierce you are in battle, Master Lu Bu." *"Powerful indeed, Master Lu Bu. I see why they call you the Demon." *"Master Lu Bu!" *"Lady Wang Yuanji, you are both intelligent and strong." *"Lady Wang Yuanji, you always know exactly where to strike. You must hold a calm and clear picture of the entire battlefield." *"Lady Wang Yuanji!" *"No one can catch up with you, Master Zhou Cang." *"You're just running ahead on your own, Master Zhou Cang. That speed, and that bravery, have come to mean so much to me." *"Master Zhou Cang!" *"Master Yukimura! What blazing valor!" *"Such fierce and beautiful combat. It's like your life in motion, Master Yukimura." *"Master Yukimura!" *"Master Mitsunari, you possess a great intellect too." *"Master Mitsunari, this is an exemplary performance. I could learn a lot from your calculating intellect." *"Master Mitsunari!" *"Your kicks are a sight to behold, Lady Naotora." *"Lady Naotora, you have proven your worth again. There's no need to be quite so humble about it." *"Lady Naotora!" *"Master Arima, your sword play is most impressive." *"You never leave a single opening, Master Arima. A performance worthy of a soldier from the Imperial Capital." *"Master Arima!" *"Master Darius, you retain your composure at all times." *"Master Darius, you possess superlative skill and technique. Demons must be born with some clear advantages." *"Master Darius!" *"Master Nobunyaga, you are most dignified in battle." *"What incredible power you wield... You are the Great Devil indeed." *"Master Nobunyaga!" *"Miss Ōka, you are clearly an exemplary Slayer." *"Miss Ōka, what incredible swordplay. Having a Hero like you among our allies is reassuring indeed." *"Miss Ōka!" *"You never miss your mark, Miss Horō." *"You eradicate your foes without a second thought. You are a reliable Slayer indeed, Miss Horō." *"Miss Horō!" *"Master Tokitsugu! How incredibly bold you are in battle!" *"You are strong, Master Tokitsugu, and so bold. It is an honor to fight alongside a hero of your caliber." *"Master Tokitsugu!" *"So this is how a kunoichi fights." *"What glorious and varied attacks! Can anyone hope to defeat you, Miss Kasumi?" *"Miss Kasumi!" *"No one can hope to read your movements, Miss Marie." *"Miss Marie, you are so light on your feet. I just forget everything else and watch you!" *"Miss Marie!" *"You are incredibly talented, Miss Honoka." *"Such a wonderful variation of attacks. Keeping this talent a secret seems like such a shame." *"Miss Honoka!" *"So this is how you deliver justice, Miss Laegrinna." *"No one can hope to escape your traps, Miss Laegrinna. You are the Devil's daughter indeed." *"Miss Laegrinna!" *"Each trap is like an extension of your body." *"Miss Millennia, you always complete your duty. There's nothing of higher worth as an ally." *"Miss Millennia!" *"So this is the power of the last of the Dragon Gods." *"Master Hayabusa, you fight so well. None can hope to match your strength and skill." *"Master Hayabusa!" *"Miss Ayane, you fight so beautifully." *"You defeat every enemy like an elegant butterfly. You are truly a natural born kunoichi." *"Miss Ayane!" *"Fighting using the power of a Spirit. How interesting." *"Master William, you are so strong in battle. I'm so happy to meet such a Hero." *"Master William!" *"Your alchemy is so dependable, Miss Sophie." *"You have such incredible power, Miss Sophie. I know you can make everyone happy." *"Miss Sophie!" *"Miss Plachta, your pursuit of victory is so impressive." *"Miss Plachta, most impressive. Your alchemy is so wonderful." *"Miss Plachta!" *"Incredible! This is the power of a half-demon knight?" *"Miss Arnice, you are so strong and so elegant. You will never bow to your Blue Blood." *"Miss Arnice!" *"Your music is so fantastic, and so beautiful Miss Chris." *"You are overwhelmingly strong, Miss Chris. I guess this should be expected from a pureblood demon of darkness." *"Miss Chris!" *"Miss Rio, you have impressive skills." *"Miss Rio, you are truly a Goddess of Victory. Please continue to bring us luck in battle." *"Miss Rio!" *"Tamaki, this is how things should be." *"Tamaki. You are fighting well. I'm proud to call you my sister." *"Tamaki!" *"Setsuna, that's the way." *"Setsuna, you're fighting well. You've grown up so much." *"Setsuna!" *"We must constantly seek out the light of hope." *"It is my destiny to illuminate the darkness before us." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes